Legend of Pixl
by Minstrel of Ages
Summary: Super Paper Mario. AU. When everything seems all and good, the fourth hero is not. The Purity Heart didn't quite defeat Dimentio, and the four heroes must go on a quest to save both the universe and their friend from a dark fate... Sequel to Flipflop


**(Author's Notes: BWAHAHAHA! It cometh! The sequel of Flipflop has arrived! Fear its randomness and tardiness! Yes, I apologize for all the time it took for it to arrive. Because it came so late, I will try and do my best to work hard on it. Though I am working on two writing projects at the moment, I will probably make this one first priority. Hardee har har. **

**I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Super Paper Mario**.**)**

"_Timpani…Timpani, please don't go…"_

"**It's alright, Lulu…"**

"_Why haven't you come back to us? It's been so long…"_

"**You don't have to worry about **_**her **_**any longer, my dear…"**

"_Who are you?"_

"**My dear, sweet, innocent **_**puppet.**_**"**

**Door 0 - Flipside**

**Episode 1: Lulu's Lament! What Lurks In the Dark**

With a gasp, she awoke.

Green eyes snapped open, and her breath became uneven. She placed her hand upon her pale forehead and wiped away the sweat that had began to fall like a simple spring shower. Her breathing slowed for a moment, calming down.

'_It was just a dream…just a dream._' She reminded herself, removing her hand from her forehead and allowing it to fall on the green blanket before her.

About a year ago, strange events took place. In which five innocent children were caught up in a quest that determined the fate of all dimensions. _She_ was one of them. Lulu, the fourth hero, had never been able to forget about the events that occurred, and what it had done to her. Despite the fact she knew she was a hero, she was in the worst situation. She had always been. And it wasn't even her fault.

The story, as she recalled it, started two years before she even awakened as a hero. Two teenagers fell in love, but their love was not tolerated. A young, human girl and a prince of the Tribe of Darkness met and fell in love. But when outside forces interfered, they paid with their lives. The prince, saddened by the loss of his dearly beloved, took up a book called the Dark Prognosticus. The Dark Prognosticus was said to hold dangerous and devastating dark powers. But he didn't care. All he wanted was the world to pay for the loss of _his love_.

Her name was Timpani. And she wasn't killed. She was sent to Flipside, a pocket between dimensions. Not a lot of people living in Flipside know that fact, and believe it's an actual dimension. But the truth is that all people that wander dimensions wind up either in Flipside or Flopside, the mirror of Flipside. It was there that she fell unconscious, and met Merlon. Merlon had no other choice but to erase her memories and replace the memories in her head with new ones. Why? Because she was in too much pain, it can only be assumed.

But to make it seem normal, another had to have their memory rearranged. Another teenage girl who had come to Flipside was this person. She was the girl sitting in bed now, sweating over a nightmare that has haunted her for some time. She was Lulu, Timpani's best friend. They were made to believe that they'd known each other since young age, and that they were born and raised in Flipside.

But in time, when they reached high school, it all changed. Timpani saved Merlon from an attack, and discovered that she truly was not an ordinary girl. And it was her duty to find four Heroes and eight Pure Hearts. And with that, she had a new name. Rainbow Tippi. Rainbow Tippi had to follow the instructions of the Light Prognosticus, and did so. She awakened the four Heroes, who happened to be her classmates.

Mute, the first hero, was (true to his name), a mute. Yet that did not stop him from doing the things he did. He was athletic, optimistic, and ready to help his friends in any crisis. He was the hero Mario. Peach, the second hero, was one of the kindest and most innocent of all people. Though naïve, she had a big heart and was willing to help anyone in need. Like her birth name, her hero name was Peach. Burly, the third hero was anything _but_ a hero. Burly would complain, even fight against his own teammates. But in dire times, his strength could be counted on to help everyone. And then, there was her. The fourth hero, Lulu. Lulu had strong legs, but her name was said in both volumes of the Prognosticus. Both light and dark.

And if that weren't bad enough, the opponents they had to face were pretty bad. The brawny O'Chunks, the spoiled Mimi, the clever Dimentio, the snappy Nastasia, and the regal Count Bleck. They had posed as other classmates, also seeking the Pure Hearts and a way to destroy the pockets between dimensions as well as all dimensions in general. The heroes had many encounters and battles with those villains, and they each proved to be tough. But the heroes soon realized they each had good in them…well, almost all of them.

The jester, Dimentio, was the exception. With his monochrome mask and cold laugh, he was an opponent to be reckoned with. He was the domino that set off the reaction in the beginning. Though he wasn't ashamed to admit that. He was the true mastermind behind it all. Count Bleck may have seemed like the grand master, but all along, Dimentio was planning to stab him in the back.

Dimentio used the ultimate scheme to get a hold of the Chaos Heart. He used _Lulu_, the only hero who could be the container to the darkest form of energy. But even Dimentio could not defeat the true power of light. Timpani, who had saved Bleck (or Blumiere, his true identity), used the Purity Heart to conquer Dimentio. But he wasn't done. His shadow of power remained. Though, where this power remained was not specified. Using the power of true love, Timpani and Blumiere sealed away Dimentio's shadow of power…and vanished.

Everyone was safe, and all the dimensions were restored. A year later, and not much has changed.

Lulu shifted her head to the side, looking at her nightstand. The bright, red numbers were labeled as **3:44 AM**. She sighed and let her head slide back onto the pillow. She stared at the ceiling above, so lost in thought. Though they were not actually friends as long as they thought they were, Lulu missed Timpani so much. She had Mute, Peach, and Burly, but they weren't the same. She often felt like she was on the outside when they spoke of their old days together. At least they knew each other since childhood. She missed that feeling (though it was artificial). Plus, Nastasia, Mimi, and O'Chunks were good now, too. Though they stuck to themselves more than talking with the Heroes. It was understandable, though they still got along with each other really well.

And she couldn't shake off the _nightmares_, either. She could still hear the voice of that demonic jester haunting her in her sleep. Was he _really _gone? She shivered under her blanket. She didn't want to go back to sleep. To her, it was far too dangerous. Lulu sighed, lifting the sheets and blankets to step out of her bed. She walked to the window, seeing the same brown, night sky that loomed over Flipside every evening. The flickering of streetlights distracted her as she glanced downwards out the window. Not a lot had changed in a year. Especially not Flipside.

Lulu walked away from her window, closing the shades. She walked to her closet and took off her pajamas. She replaced them with a casual, Saturday outfit. She opened a chest in the closet, revealing a green cap. The green cap was circular, an L placed in the center of the front, accompanied with a white circle around it. She put the cap into a book bag, which she slung around her shoulder, and went out the door. A mixed thing about living in a place like Flipside was that she lived alone. She didn't have siblings or parents who came with her. She knew that Peach, Burly, and Mute all shared a house somewhere on the first floor.

Flipside is like a tower, her friend Timpani once said. Floors, five of them, separated it. Lulu lived on the third floor, right above the main floor. The third floor was the most uncommon for shops, and most common for homes. Not many people came up there to visit or explore, but there were a few historical landmarks nearby. The Tower of Flipside's top was visible from the floor, too. But that didn't matter to Lulu, it never did.

Ignoring the brisk wind, Lulu stepped out the front door and into the streets. Flipside was a safe place to wander about at the late hours, or it seemed that way. Or maybe it just seemed safer to her because she had faced _real _danger in the past. It was completely deserted, which was okay. Lulu didn't really have anywhere to go. She approached the elevator, which opened at her arrival. The good thing about the elevators was that they were always working. She stepped in, and rode it a floor down.

The second floor was a little darker than the third, as it had more shops and tourist stops that were shut down at this late hour. She departed the elevator and watched it close, waiting for her return whenever she decided to leave. Lulu walked to the western side, now in front of the Tower of Flipside. The only elevator that didn't work at the late hours was the elevator at the Tower of Flipside. Since it was an ancient exhibit, no one wanted the craftsmanship of the tower to be destroyed. Nor did they want people falling into one of the doors that were up there, just like Timpani and the Heroes did that year ago.

They were doors to other dimensions. It surprised even her when she found that out. Since Flipside was a pocket between dimensions, it was sort of like a link between them. One could go anywhere from Flipside if they knew how, and vice versa.

Continuing to the west, Lulu approached a familiar house. The Black, Creepy House's lights weren't lit, as she assumed they wouldn't be. But instead, she saw an even stranger sight.

"Ah, Lulu, what brings you here so late?" the wizard Merlon questioned happily. He was just sitting on his porch, rocking back and forth in a chair. His eyes were unable to be seen, covered by his cloak's hood. His mustache, however, was long enough to be seen from any angle. It nearly reached down to his hips! Lulu jumped at hearing him speak.

"O-oh, Merlon." Lulu took a breath of relief. "Good to see it's only you."

"No one else enjoys the fresh, morning air like I do." Merlon said with a smile. "Or maybe I'm wrong, since you're out here too? Gah, I'm spending too much time with Merlee." He rubbed his temples at his unintentional rhyme. Lulu smiled weakly.

"Yeah, morning air. It's nice stuff." Lulu lied.

"Don't you have school tomorrow? You kids like to sleep in, I know that." Merlon's tone became serious again.

"Yes, I do. But, I couldn't sleep." Lulu bit her lip at mentioning that part. '_Damn, now he'll be really curious._'

"Would you like some tea, then?" Merlon asked calmly. Lulu blinked.

"Wouldn't that keep me up?" Lulu questioned.

"Not this kind. Come on, you look like you need some. Saffron made it, and I know how much you like her cooking." Merlon offered. Lulu sighed.

"Why not? If it'll help me sleep, I guess…" she muttered the last part as she joined the wizard on the porch. The tall girl opened the door for him as he stood. Merlon bowed in thanks as Lulu followed him inside. The Black, Creepy House lived up to its name in the dark. Lulu felt shivers run down her spine. But with the light of candle, she calmed down again. Suddenly, the whole room lit up with life and nothing was scary about it anymore.

Merlon poured tea for the two of them, the scent of chamomile filling the room. Lulu took her cup, filled to the brim with steamy goodness. She sipped it, the heat searing her tongue. She put it down, reaching for the sugar and cream. Merlon took them away from her.

"Those won't help you get to bed, now will they?" Merlon questioned. Lulu sighed and shook her head, looking back down at her cup. Her reflection stared back at her. She appeared a lot older than she looked back then. Her hair had grown out quite a bit, now reaching back past her shoulders. She had it tied back into a braid, though. If possible, she had gotten a little taller. She hadn't stopped growing yet, but she knew she'd stop soon.

"So, Lulu, in a few days, it will be the anniversary of the day you saved all dimensions." Merlon mentioned. Lulu's eyes widened.

"H-has it really been that long?" Lulu asked. "And…Timpani still hasn't come back yet?" Merlon shook his head.

"No, it seems she's disappeared. I do not know where she has gone off to, though you said yourself that wherever she is, she is probably happy with Blumiere." Like a grandfather talking about his granddaughter, Merlon smiled contently and sipped his tea. Lulu stared back down at the brew.

'_With Blumiere…right, he's gone too…_' Lulu remembered that.

"But listen, dear Lulu. Never lose hope. Timpani will come back, for in her heart, she misses you too. And when she does come back, we'll know." Merlon told Lulu. He then stood, and moved toward the door.

"Now, go home and rest. School won't be as much fun if you're struggling to stay awake."

Lulu nodded and moved toward the door, closing it behind her as she stepped out. She turned to look at the window behind her, seeing the candle being doused. And like that, the street was plunged back into darkness. At this time, she could see the brown sky being slowly filled with light. Morning was coming. Lulu yawned, stretching her arms.

"Yeah, I'd better go home…" Lulu muttered quietly to herself. Taking the elevator back up, she fell back into bed the second she stepped into her bedroom. She did not even bother to change out of the casual clothes she had put on before. She was out like a light, snoozing away. She had forgotten all about why she didn't want to sleep before, and instead welcomed it. Merlon was right, Timpani probably hadn't forgotten about the rest of them.

She would be back. She wouldn't leave her behind forever.

'_**You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?**_' an all too familiar voice cackled in the unconsciousness of her sleep. '_**Let's see if you last long enough to see her before I get to you first…**_' quiet, but cruel laughter echoed through her mind, making the poor girl shiver in her sleep.

**/ . p i x l . /**

The bell rang after the afternoon class ended, and Lulu was already out. She was snoozing on her desk; drool hanging out of her mouth. She wasn't snoring, but her state of exhaustion was obvious to everyone in the class. The teacher didn't bother to point it out, though. Because this teacher was the only one who _didn't _notice it. Lulu happened to be in the back of the class, along with Burly and Mute.

Mute, being the concerned boy he always was, poked Lulu's shoulder with a pencil. Burly rolled his eyes.

"Let 'er rest, pipsqueak." Burly grunted. '_On second thought, maybe she'll yell at him! And then he'll be in trouble!_' Burly thought, devising his "evil" plans to get Mute in trouble. Forever rivals, Mute knew how Burly liked to play games. Mute stopped poking her shoulder, only to see that she was stirring.

"Did I fall asleep again?" Lulu asked quietly, making sure the teacher or other students didn't notice. Mute nodded. Lulu groaned, letting her head fall on the desk in front of her. Annoyed, she drilled her fist into the desk. Her arms weren't nearly as powerful as her legs. If she would have kicked it, it might have split in two.

"Class is over, greenie." Burly rolled his eyes again, standing up. "I'm getting a burger. Class makes me want to eat." Burly grunted.

"A burger doesn't sound too bad…" Lulu muttered. "I kind of want to go to Saffron's anyway." '_Food'll wake me up._' She thought, trying to make herself look enthusiastic for the others.

"Hey! Peach!" Burly called to the pink-uniformed blonde who was already to the front of the classroom. "Come get a burger with me!" he invited her rather loudly. Peach smiled, but shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Burly. But Mimi and I are going shopping." Peach gestured to the green-haired student next to her, who giggled.

"Mimimimi! They've got some new outfits on sale!" Mimi exclaimed cheerfully.

"Awwww! You ALWAYS go shopping!" Burly groaned. "Come on and get food with…"

"Last time I checked, you weren't this courageous." Lulu whispered under her breath.

"Shuddup! And why aren't YOU going with them? You're a girl, go shopping!"

"Hell no." Lulu said flatly. Mute sighed silently as he usually did and stood behind Lulu, witnessing as Burly gave up and began to stomp out of the classroom. Lulu laughed out loud, and turned to Peach and Mimi.

"You sure you don't want to come with us, Lulu?" Peach asked.

"It's fun! I saw something that'd look good on you, too!" Mimi offered. Lulu shook her head.

"Nah. I'm no good with clothes shopping. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Lulu waved to them as they walked out, leaving her with Mute and a reading Nastasia at her desk. Lulu looked over to the former secretary of Blumiere, her eyes glued to the text.

"Nastasia?" Lulu asked, looking over her shoulder to see what she was reading. Nastasia turned to look at the green-garbed teenager, not startled at all. She adjusted her glasses.

"What is it?" Nastasia asked as if she were expected to do something. She wasn't quite used to the casual interaction between friends, yet. But even Lulu knew that Nastasia considered them to be friends now. Her and the others of the class.

"O-oh, I just wanted to say hi." Startled by her sharp voice. "Are you just going to…uh…keep reading here?" Lulu asked rather awkwardly. Mute curiously watched. He, being one that didn't speak, was more of an observer. He noticed that there was a similarity to both Lulu and Nastasia after Blumiere and Timpani left. _They both had someone important in their lives leave them. _

"Um, yeah." Nastasia said simply. She looked back at her book. "I don't have much else to be doing. Mimi's with Peach, and O'Chunks left earlier. I guess I might go home and read, and maybe see the others there later." Nastasia explained.

"Or do you want to go to Saffron's with us?" Lulu offered. Mute smiled to back her up, being friendly to try and loosen up her usually tough exterior. Nastasia closed her book, but didn't look up at the others quite yet.

"Uh, sure, I guess…" Nastasia answered rather timidly after a bit of a pause.

"Alright!" Lulu cheered. "Let's go, then!" the green-garbed student led the way as she marched out of the classroom, Mute and Nastasia trailing behind.

They made their way out of the school building and onto Flipside's second floor. Together, they walked to the elevator and took it a floor down. The first floor wasn't so crowded today, but on the weekends, it was usually packed, as Saffron's was one of the most popular restaurants in Flipside.

Mute expected to see that Burly was already there, but surprisingly he wasn't. Mute sat down with the two girls at a table as they entered the restaurant, a menu handed to each of them.

"So, what do you like here, Nastasia?" Lulu asked, trying to make conversation. It was about time they learned a bit about each other. Though a year had passed, there was still mystery shrouding the minions that formerly worked for Count Bleck. Especially Nastasia. She had powers, just like they did, except she never did want to talk about them. Or, as a matter of fact, why she wasn't really _human_. She was like Blumiere, with blue skin when she wasn't disguising herself as a human (like she was now).

"The Koopa Tea is good." Nastasia answered right off the bat. Almost like she was prepared for it.

"Eh? I always thought that was really strong." Lulu's face turned a bit pale. "I for one like the Shroom Shakes."

_But they don't sell those here._

Mute wrote on his notepad, giving Lulu a look. _They sell those at the second floor marketplace._

"Minor detail!" Lulu laughed. "Shroom Shakes are my favorite food, but I guess I really like their Shroom Fry here as well."

"Aren't those made from Shroom Shakes?" Nastasia asked.

"Yeah!" Lulu exclaimed.

Nastasia sighed, literally smacking her forehead with her hand. '_Lulu's quite carefree._' Nastasia thought, diverting her gaze from the other student once again.

The students continued to chat casually, Lulu being the one that talked the most (as Mute couldn't, and Nastasia didn't have a lot to say). But still, Nastasia was having fun. She hadn't been able to talk with any of the heroes so closely like this. And the food was good too, she noticed. She hadn't actually eaten any of the actual food at Saffron's, just some of the beverages.

"Lulu, um…" Nastasia thought of a question to ask. "How much do you know about Flipside?"

Lulu paused, thinking about it. "Well, not much really. I just know it's not really a dimension and that its opposite is Flopside. And that's it's…like a tower." Lulu explained her thoughts. The word 'tower' caught Nastasia's attention.

"The only time you've been to Flipside Tower…was it the time we went as a class?" Nastasia asked.

"Y-yeah, and I kind of don't want to remember that." Lulu muttered the last part. She was cornered by Dimentio, and kidnapped upon that tower. And then, hypnotized by Nastasia herself, she nearly hurt her friends. And in the end, they all "died". But came back to life because Jaydes was nice enough to let them have a second chance.

"Oh, right…Dimentio…" Nastasia trailed off as well.

Mute looked between them. Dimentio was a horrible being, and he had done enough to the both of them.

'_**Never fear, my green-clad puppet. I have not left you yet.**_'

Lulu gasped, standing and nearly knocking her silverware and dish off the table. Mute grabbed the table before it shook too violently. Nastasia stared at Lulu, a bit shocked by her sudden actions.

"Um, everything alright, Lulu?" Nastasia asked, slowly standing up to try and get a little closer to her eye-level.

"I-I thought I heard…" Lulu muttered, her eyes wide. But it wasn't over quite yet. She heard it again, that same laughter that had haunted her dreams the previous night and nights even before that. The being that had continued to follow her through the shadows and seep into her unconscious state-of-mind.

_Dimentio._

"_**You can't get rid of me, Luigi. Not even Timpani and Blumiere were able to stop me. Because you were still alive. Because you're the pillar between light and dark.**_"

"SHUT UP!" Lulu yelled out loud, scaring both the red-capped boy and the former secretary.

"C-calm down, Lulu, 'K?" Nastasia grabbed onto her arm, noticing that it was shaking. "What's going on, Mute?"

Mute shrugged, though his expression was more serious than ever. He got out his notepad, just in case he had to communicate. But Mute could see that something was beyond wrong. Lulu never acted like this in a year's time, and the last time she did was back during those battles against _him. _

"Lulu! Get ahold of yourself, 'K?" Nastasia asked, shaking her arm. Lulu turned to Nastasia, fear swimming in her eyes.

"H-he's…not gone. Dimentio's not gone…" Lulu muttered.

"W-what are you saying?" Nastasia asked.

"Dimentio's…in…me…"

And suddenly, within her, something snapped. Another being that had been sleeping inside of her awoke with the sound of the jester's voice. Another side of her that had been thought to have been defeated. But it was just sleeping…and waiting for a time when the kind and tomboyish Lulu that everyone knew was no longer able to keep her identity straight.

When her eyes went blank, Mute panicked. He grabbed Lulu's other hand (the other that Nastasia was not holding to try and shake her out of what state she was in before) and squeezed it, his facial expression reflecting all the kinds of fears he had so long ago about her. She was in danger before, and now she was again. But suddenly, Lulu squeezed back…a bit too hard.

Before he knew it, Mute was picked up and thrown straight into a wall. Nastasia gasped and backed away, Lulu now staring straight at her. Her eyes were no longer the same green they were before, but a clear white.

"Mute!" Nastasia yelled over to the boy who was just thrown in the way of another civilian's lunch. At that scene, the restaurant regulars and guests ran out of the restaurant, screaming and yelling. "Lulu, why…"

"Who the hell is Lulu?" Lulu asked, her eyes narrowing. "Have at you, secretary!" though it sounded much like Lulu's voice, there was something else to it that also sounded far too familiar. "Unless you want to end up like him, you'll join me!"

Mute struggled to get up, cringing in pain. Nastasia looked between her and Mute, concerned for both. '_What should I do? What is she talking about? Is she even Lulu anymore?_' Nastasia asked herself in her head, panicking. "W-who are you, then?" Nastasia asked quietly.

"Ha!" Lulu exclaimed, jumping on top of the table and cracking the dishes beneath her feet. She held up her left hand straight into the air, while her right hand reached out to the right, forming a ninety-degree angle between her arms. The shape of an L. "I, dear secretary, am the Green Lightning, Ms. L!"

The color of Mute's face drained, as did Nastasia's.

'_No…this can't be…Lulu should have returned to normal after the heroes beat her in that form. There's no way Ms. L should still exist!_' Nastasia thought, dropping her human disguise to reveal her blue skin and unusual hair color.

Mute took that as a cue. He grabbed his red cap, placing it over his brown hair and transformed. In the spot where Mute had fell, the first of the heroes stood, ready for battle with a hammer. Though he never wanted to fight Lulu, she was in a dangerous form. One he thought was gone forever.

"Ah, so the hero returns! Come back for another beating, hero boy?" Ms. L mocked, smirking. Nastasia ran towards Mario, whispering into his ear.

"Mute, trap her in that barrier of yours and I think I can immobilize her." Nastasia explained her strategy. '_She won't be harmed that way._' Nastasia thought, knowing that was the only thing that she and Mario wanted out of this.

"Oh ho, what exactly are you planning?" Ms. L didn't seem to be too threatened by their secret planning. Her legs began to glow with a green aura, symbolizing that she was preparing for an attack. "No matter, I can kick you to the Underwhere in no time flat…"

"Now!" Nastasia yelled, looking to Mario as she raced away from the small hero. He raised his hammer and pointed it at Ms. L, a barrier surrounding her. It trapped her in a red light, and she began to struggle.

"Ack! Stupid…!" she tried to squirm, the aura around her legs fading slowly. Nastasia took the moment to use her own power. Though she didn't hypnotize Ms. L, a wave of red energy surrounded Ms. L and silenced her. Ms. L's eyes slowly closed and she appeared to be asleep. Mario released the barrier, allowing the body to drop to the ground.

"I sealed off Ms. L's personality within, I think…" Nastasia said, gasping. Apparently that kind of power was hard to do, as she seemed a bit exhausted.

"_**Oh ho ho ho…**_" an all too familiar voice echoed through the empty restaurant.

Mario's eyes widened as he looked around the area, his hammer ready to hit anything that moved. But suddenly, a shadow appeared above the unconscious Lulu. It looked far too familiar, and it was not a welcoming sight.

"_**I see the knight is still doing his job of protecting my puppet. But you must give up soon, little Mario. For your attempts to save her are futile. Ms. L is still attached to the Chaos Heart, and so am I! My show is far from over! The universe shall be my stage in no time at all!**_" the shadow of Dimentio laughed, and vanished.

An eerie silence filled the room. Mario looked to Nastasia, exchanging horrified looks. Slowly, Mario approached Lulu and knelt down to her. Nastasia slowly followed, kneeling down.

"We should probably get her to Merlon, 'K?" Nastasia asked. Mario nodded, his gaze still on Lulu, who was unaware of what had just happened.

_Lost in the darkness that she never wanted to be in…_

**Next Time…**

_Hello, my name is Peach. According to Merlon's Light Prognosticus, I am one of the four heroes. I'm referred to as the lovely princess! How sweet! However, Lulu's in a bit of trouble, it seems, and she didn't tell us about her nightmares. Her situation right now isn't the best, since there's a shadow of a demonic jester in her! Oh my! I hope she'll be okay! Lulu's made it out of some tight spots, though! And Merlon also wants to tell us some very important stories as well. I wonder what they could be about..._

Coming soon!

Episode Two: The Project of the Ancients! The Truth of Flipside Tower


End file.
